User blog:Kingj0oew2010/TWILIGHT SAGA REMIX-FATAL DUSK
THE TWILIGHT SAGA REMIX-FATAL DUSK I OWN NUTH-N. N-JOY. CHAPTER 1-PROLOUGE: History and the Lycans Although the Quileute tribe is said to be descended from wolves, there are a variety of Native North American tribes that have similar folklore in their rich lineage. The Navajo tribe (also known as the Navajo nation), the largest tribe in the United States, has a legend that is almost akin to the werewolf clan in La Push. The Navajo version of the werewolf originates from the Skinwalker who actually attains the power to shape-shift. But in order to acquire the evil abilities of these shape-shifters, tribe members, as the legend goes, must kill a family member. On the other hand, the Quileute legend is much less gruesome as a Skinwalker is said to have encountered a wolf and then transformed it into a human being, thus the legends origins. Others, such as the Five Civilized Tribes,'' five [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Native_Americans_in_the_United_States ''Native American]nations: the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cherokee ''Cherokee], ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chickasaw ''Chickasaw], ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choctaw ''Choctaw], ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creek_(American_Indians) ''Creek], and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seminole ''Seminole], which were considered civilized by European settlers(vampires) during that time period because they adopted many of the colonists' customs and had generally good relations with their neighbors, also descended from lycanthropes(lycans, also known as werewolves). The Rise of the Volturi At one time, the Romanian Coven was the largest and the ruling coven of the vampire world. They didn't bother keeping what they were a secret, willingly letting the people of Romania know they were vampires. But when the ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Volturi ''Volturi]came to power, the Romanians were usurped. When asked about their skin by Renesmee, Vladmir answered that they had sat still for a very long time, playing at being kings. They hadn't realized that they were slowly petrifying into stone. Only when the Volturi attacked their coven did they realize that they had become very slow. Vladmir and Stefan had escaped, but for their partner it was too late. Ever since, they have harbored resentment towards the Volturi and will do anything to overthrow them, seeming very cold and bloodthirsty. They are not ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Vegetarian ''vegetarian], and feast on humans. The Volturi have ruled the vampire world for centuries by the start of the series. During that time, they did a number of things to ensure stability in the world, including eradicating the ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal_children ''Immortal Children]and cleaning up after the Vampire Wars in the southern parts of America. At some point, Caius was almost killed in a fight with a ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Children_of_the_Moon ''werewolf]. Becoming terrified of his people's mortal enemies, he pushed the Volturi to ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_genocide ''hunt]them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Caius then said that there were some still in America, but Aro, thinking the Romanians had somehow tamed the wolves to be their pets, he was intrigued by the idea of the wolves working for him as guard dogs and proposed the process of cultural transformation to create a ‘neo nation’; the Cherokee and Choctaw were successful at integrating European-American culture. The Five Civilized Tribes lived in the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Southeastern_United_States ''Southeastern United States]before their relocation to other parts of the country, especially the future state of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oklahoma ''Oklahoma]. The Volturi and their gaurdian dragons called Juggernaughts took over as they defeated the Romanians once and for all. The Prophecy The number of slaveholders was small, but members of each tribe held African slaves. There were also free African Americans who lived with them. Many of these became known as ''''Black Indians ''(hybrids born with the lycan gene and vampire traits). One day, the leaders of the tribes saw a vision of a children being born of a Navajo Alpha, a direct descendants of the alpha of his tribe and a vampire hybrid (a dhampire). They would be known as Mutants. They would'have'powers similar to a vampire and lycanthrope, but none of their weaknesses and also have the abilities to transform into a wolf and have the many abilities a lycan has and they will be smarter than any human occur, as well). The mutants will adept at killing and detecting vampires who are evil and any other evil foes'and destroy the Volturi’s evil reign of false leadership once and for all and bring an ultimate truce/alliance between the races, creating a free society. Aro, was told of this prophecy and didn’t believe and he even ''took time to study them to see if they could learn to control themselves but, sadly they couldn't. Many covens fought to keep their children but the Volturi was not so easily defeated with ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Jane ''Jane]and ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Alec ''Alec]on their side. ''Sasha, the mother of [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Kate ''Kate], ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Irina ''Irina], and ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Tanya ''Tanya], created one of these beings named ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Vasili ''Vasilli], and was consequently killed by the Volturi because of the infraction--the sisters were only spared because of their complete ignorance of the situation. Joham and his children ''Joham'is a [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire ''vampire]living in South America, who is a ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Libishomen ''Libishomen]and a scientist and hated the Volturi’s ways of law and thought of a way of creating a super race of half-vampire/half-lycanthrope/half-human children. He is an incubus and seduces beautiful women, such as ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Pire ''Pire], who was the mother of Nahuel , the childhood best friend of Hulien and the daughter of Chief Reed of the Navajo Tribe in the south, from their homes and leaves them as soon as they become pregnant. He later attempts to find the children which survive, likely a small number due to the dangers of the pregnancy. He has fathered at least four children, including ''[http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Nahuel ''Nahuel], though likely more as he does not monitor the births. He taught his daughters and sons that they were gods and that humans were animals, leading them to be remorseful. Peace ever since. Joham was then hunted down after Pire’s death and Joham wounded him fatally. He ask grandson to drink his blood to carry on the legacy of the tribe and defeat his tyrant father. The Volturi found out about this and traveled to America in order to destroy the children, but Joham sent the children away to South America with Hulien, where she was living and raising Nahuel. The Volturi killed him and burned his remains and Joham’s children went after the Volturi to avenge their father from the Volturi but they were no match for Jane and Alec’s abilities and they too were destroyed except two. Aro was then satisfied that he had one, but fate would decide the truth of it all later and a new dawn is approaching fast. CHAPTER 2-DESTINY Bella and Edward tell Charlieabout their engagement. Charlie doesn't show that he disagrees with it, instead saying Bella will have to tell her mother. But Reneeconsents to it and they arrange with an old friend to make up documents for Bella to emancipate her and give up their parental rights to the Cullens to make her an official member of the family. Bella and Edward's wedding goes according to plan and is as extravagant as Alice'sother parties. Bella then gets a surprise wedding gift: Bellaand Edwardget married and go to Isle Esmefor their honeymoon. Jacob and Alice, who are already married, goes to visit Sam and get stuff situated. Because of his imprinting on Alice, Sam and his pack are forced to declare peace with the Cullens (the most sacred rule of the wolves is that no wolf ever kill the subject of another wolf's imprinting). Differences between Sam and Jacob's packs are soon settled as well, and Jacob and Sam agree to become co-existent Alphas. Jacob's pack also grows when Quil and Embry join it. Meanwhile in Isle Esme, Bella has been having a recurrent dream of a small, green-eyed boy that she feels compelled to protect for a long time. Bella also finds her constantly hungry and sick. Upon seeing a box of unused tampons, she realizes that her period is late and she is pregnant. Though Bella has not longed for a child, she becomes immediately attached to her baby when she becomes aware of its existence. Edward, however, is only concerned for her health. After hearing stories from a local woman (who suspects that Edward is a Vampire) of similar situations that resulted in the mothers' deaths, Edward wants to get rid of the baby. Edward prepares to bring Bella home where it's presumed that Carlislewill "take care of it." Although it's clear that Bella doesn't want to lose the baby, she doesn't yet voice her objections. She secretly calls Rosalie for help, knowing that Rosalie had always wanted children. On the way back home Bella is silent and Edward only figures out her plans when he hears Rosalie's thoughts. Later on, the birth almost kills Bella, who is now experiencing the painful transformation from human to vampire. After receiving an injection of morphine to mitigate the pain, Bella is unable to move. As the effect of the morphine diminishes, Bella consciously remains as still as possible to alleviate Edward's guilt and agony over the discomfort of her transformation. When she opens her eyes, she feels a warm hand on her. She is startled and moves instinctively to a defensive position. She realizes that Edward now feels relatively warm to her, and that she is finally a vampire. The Cullen’s are wary of Bella as newborn-vampires are volatile. Yet, Bella manages to demonstrate some self-control unseen in most newborns. She wishes to see her daughter, (pronounced "ruh-NEZ-may"), whom she named after her mother, Renee, and Edward's mother, Esme, but, since Renesmee is part-human, the family believes Bella will be unable to deny her newborn thirst if she sees the child so soon without first hunting. Edward takes Bella on her first hunt to ease her thirst. Before they leave, Alice shows Bella her reflection. She has transformed into a stunningly beautiful woman with flawless skin and newborn-vampire red eyes. Bella jumps out of the window, kicks off her shoes and goes barefoot. She experiments with her new body on the hunt. She is now graceful, strong, and fast. While hunting, she accidentally crosses a human scent. However, she resists the urge to kill and runs away to avoid bloodshed. Edward is astounded, as newborns hunting shouldn't be able to deny their instincts. Upon returning, Bella is allowed to see her daughter because of her demonstration of self-control in the woods. Because Renesmee is growing at an astonishing rate, she looks older than her calendar age. Bella learns of Renesmee's gift - the ability to communicate by sending images to people's minds through touch. Bella isn’t infuriated when she learns that Seth has imprinted on her daughter. Her self-restraint is tested by this revelation, but she manages to control herself until she finds out Jacob nicknamed Renesmee "Nessie," the nickname of the Loch Ness Monster. She loses her self-control and tries to kill Jacob. Seth steps in the way and Bella accidentally breaks Seth's collarbone and shoulder when he does so. She then manages to calm down and tends to Seth calling him her son. Bella and Edward receive a cozy cottage for Bella's birthday from the Cullens. Esme had designed it and renovated it. That night, Bella and Edward make love for the first time since Bella's transformation. They find it very difficult to fully satisfy their sexual desire for each other. At first, sexual thirst cannot be satisfied. Edward tells Bella that this is normal for vampires when they begin a physical relationship. Satiation usually takes years to attain. Renesmee matures quickly and soon is able to speak, walk and hunt. Meanwhile, Seth learns that the Cullens plan to move away from Forks. Thinking that Charlie is the reason, he phases into his wolf form in front of him and tells Charlie about Bella's change and Renesmee (though he doesn’t say she has become a vampire). Bella was initially furious, thinking that Charlie would now have to become a vampire or die. But Charlie told both Seth and Bella not to tell him anymore than he needed to know and reveals he is a werewolf who explains a lot to Bella due to him and the Blacks long-term friendship. This allows Bella to keep Charlie in her new life and allows Charlie to go on with his life. Peace lasts for several months, but then things start to unravel again: Victoria, still seeking revenge, sees Renesmee and mistakenly informs the Volturithat Renesmee is an Immortal childon purpose to succeed her plans and hides her secret agenda of creating an army to kill off the others and take over the world. The Volturi purged the Immortal Children from the world because of the prophecy, and made the creation of one punishable by death. The Cullens understand that Victoria is behind it all and they decide the only way to enlighten the Volturi is to present Renesmee with a large group of reliable witnesses. After leaving a note with Sam from the copyright page of Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice, Alice and Jake suddenly leave the Cullens. Since the couple does not provide a warning or reason, the Cullen family does not know why the couple has fled. Since it was her copy of the book, Bella perceives this as a sign from Alice. She returns to the cottage and she finds that Alice has written a name and address on another page of the book. When Bella goes to the address, she finds that it leads to the office of a lawyer named Jason Scott Jenks(also presented in the book as J. Jenks or J. Scott), the family friend her ‘ex-parents’ were referring to, who can forge documents like her papers from before to with Eddie and his family. Bella and Leah requests documents for Seth and Renesmee (with false names – Seth and Vanessa (from Nessie) Wolfe), should they need to escape if a fight ensues with the Volturi. Meanwhile, nomadic, vegetarian, and clans of vampires arrive on the Cullen's land after the family begins to seek their friends' assistance with the Volturi. Most of them are enthralled by Renesmee, and almost all agree to bear witness to the Volturi that she is not an immortal child. Bella discovers that her power of mind-privacy has a shielding effect and she wonders if she can extend this protection to others. During the month of preparation for the Volturi, several of the vampires with quantifiable supernatural talents teach Bella how to expand the barrier. When the Volturi and Victoria finally arrive, all of the vampires and the werewolves meet in a clearing in the forest. The Volturi discover that they have been misinformed. However, the Volturi are not satisfied to leave because they don't know if Renesmee will become the threat they were told of in the future. Aro wants to convince Renesmee that he has no intention to kill her family and friends, but the Cullens and all their witnesses feel Aro is actually lying to the baby girl in whom he is and ask to hold her. Bella's gift disables the Volturi's offensive fighters, Alec(who causes one to lose all their senses, much like numbing someone) and Jane (who creates the illusion of pain in the victim), when she shields everyone on her side. Aro, Caiusand Marcusdecide to vote on whether or not Renesmee will be a danger to the vampire world when she attains maturity. Edward, seeing Bella growling under her breathe, tells Bella to do so in order not to upset the situation even further. Aro then passes the child around to each member of the Volturi and then Edward reads Aro’s mind and the fight brakes out. Bella lunged herself forward toward Aro. Edward, teeth bared, went toward the vampire holding Renesmee. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, his yells echoing through the trees. Bella's eyes widened as she turned and looked at her beloved. Her eyes trailed to Victoria, smirking relentlessly. Bella's instincts kicked in and she jumped forward. At this point, every vampire was running forward, choosing an opponent. Seth’s eyes were set on Renesmee and her captor. Seth raced full speed toward them, when someone unexpected beat me there. A certain male, blonde vampire named Jasper. He barred his teeth and went for his rival's neck. Jasper unexpectedly fell over to the ground, waving his hands in front of his eyes in shock. He was blinded. As soon as I saw this, Renesmee shrieked, obviously also blinded. Seth raced forward as the vampire raised his arm. He wasn't quick enough. In fact, he was more than two seconds away, when with one blow to Renesmee's tiny head, the vampire, Aro, had killed her. Rage coursed through Seth’s veins instead of blood. Pure adrenaline and vengeance drove him forward. Seth made a leap for his neck, ready to tear him apart limb by limb. Leah didn't even know what he was doing, anger was the only thing that drove him now. After minutes, Seth realized he ripped off his right arm, the one he had murdered Nessie with, and was working on his other one tirelessly. Then Seth is pushed to the ground. The vampire put his foot to his neck and dug it in, cutting off my air supply. To be quite honest, he almost didn't care. The only reason he wanted to be alive now was to avenge Nessie. He struggled and clawed at his marble skin when he saw reality slowly slipping away from me. Leah rushes to her kid brother and attacks. Bella had Jane pinned and was about throw the final blow, Alec stepped in and used his ability to save her. The Volturi used this chance to escape and Victoria tried to flee, but Sam and his pack killed her. Jake led the only other vampire-human hybrid and his aunt and siblings through the snowy forest. He and Alice then were so lost in their thoughts and worries that it took them a while to notice the faint smell of blood in the air. Danger. 'Stay here!' Jake warned the ones Jake was leading and the two sped to the battle site. It took them almost no time to get there at full speed. The scene that stood before them was horrific. Emmett kneeled beside a pile of ashes with a faint few blonde strands of hair surrounding him. He looked as if he wanted to cry, and it became possible. As he cried out in pain ‘WHY!’ Cold, blank eyes stared at the black ashes. Edward had put his arms around Bella and they fell to the ground beside an unrecognizable, tiny human, blood surrounding it. Seth Clearwater lay unconscious in a pool of his own blood, a few feet away with Leah nudging him to get up, but he was barely breathing. She carried him in her arms as Carlise and Esme ran over to them more than half of Olympic Coven’s "army" were gone and reduced to ashes. Almost the whole of the Volturi, except for a few "witnesses" were dead and gone. Carlisle had, no doubt, spared the innocent bystanders. Jasper and Maria were nowhere to be seen. Laurent and Irina stood stilI looking at the field, shaking their heads upset at the aftermath and Jake and Alice were over to Edward and Bella faster than lightning. Alice put her hand on Bella's arm lightly, her dry sobs echoing through the valley. After the confrontation, Edward revealed that Aro was actually scared of the fight breaking out: after finding out about Bella's power to block special abilities that involved the mind (which meant all the Volturi's powers were useless), Aro realized there was a good chance the Cullens and their allies would've destroyed the Volturi so he acted when opportunity struck. The Cullens and their allies, however, knew that the Volturi will attempt to avenge the humiliation they suffered in the future. When this happens again, they intend to gather again to end the Volturi once and for all. Back in Forks, Nahuel told his story of how he and his family came to be and Ephraim returned. He said he was in the south living his‘re-tired’ life when he got news of the battle. They then learned of the prophecy about the immortal children and Aro and the Volturi’s downfall. Bella says she had the exact same dream and said she was then from that point compelled to protect no matter what. Edward, Bella, Jake and Alice are then given a map to Louisa-Tex village and book a flight an hour later to the south. CHAPTER 4- ILLISHIAH FOXX Caius has been having spells since his encounter with the lycan long ago and was able to hold its effects off, but the bite from the hydrophobic werewolf took its toll. Aro, knew the whole time as he plotted the fight as an ‘experiment’ to create the first ‘Juggernaught’(a beast stronger then vampires, lycans, and hybrids alike. They were vampires that were mutated from a ‘mad wolf’s’ bite and given extraordinary powers. He would use this to his advantage to seize the world of its power for good. Meanwhile, the four Cullens arrive in the south where they are met by Ephraim’s old friend Cassie, a guide, who takes them to the village. She said they will enjoy their stay while they were there and took them to the council where they were told of many children abducted from their homes, along with their mothers and a few slaves of war by evil ‘Cold Ones’ long ago. They meet the kids and see how they look so different, half lycan and half vampire! One in particular was named Illishiah Foxx. He was Irina’s little nephew and son of Irina’s brother Vasilli! Illishiah(taken from his father’s name and his grandmother Sasha’s) was born in a whorehousein the Rural neighborhood of Tyler, Texas at some time in the late nineteenth century.His mother, Tanya Foxx, daughter of a Navajo Alpha, was a prostitute at Madame Creole's Brothel. When his mother experienced severe labor complications, a doctor was summoned who was in actuality Vasilli, a dhampirewho feasted on her during Illi's birth and killed her. However, this inadvertently passed along certain enzymes in his own body to the infant. This resulted in Illi's quasi-vampire/lycan-like abilities, including a greatly prolonged lifespan and the ability to sense supernatural creatures, as well as immunity to complete vampirism and his werewolf gene laid dormant. Brooks' fellow prostitutesdrove off Vasilli before he could kill the infant as well. Illi grew up living at Madame Creole's, and at age nine, returning home from school one December (his birthday), he saw an old man being attacked by three vampires. Illi, who grew up a major fan of Spider-man, helped the old man, who used a silver cane to kill the vampires and fight off the attackers. The man was Kenan Afari, a music artist and vampire-hunter who then moved into Madame Creole's and trained the young Illi in both music and combat. Illi was soon able to defeat many of the weak, younger vampires that he and Afari found in abundance. Illi became an Olympic-level athlete, a chart-topping artist, and a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, with an expertise in edged weapons such as knives, guns and daggers. However, Illi 's victories made him cocky. He joined a street gang, the Mad Angels, headed by a much older and more powerful vampire than any Illi had met before, named Tamia. Illi barely defeated Tamia, and, in doing so, lost his best friend Melody. However, the tragedy of the experience left Illi more determined than ever to dedicate his life to the complete extermination of vampires. Afari himself later fell prey to Drake(Dracula), the first occurrence in an ongoing battle between Dracula and Illi. Illi slew the vampire Afari and tracked Dracula back to Europe, Asia Minor, and Asia, staking him many times, but never completely destroying him. In China, Blade joined Ogun Strong's vampire hunters,which included Azula, Orjiah, and Muiseenda. Together, they killed Dracula. Dracula died, but killed all the hunters exceptIlli and Muiseenda (who eventually retired from vampire hunting). Orjiah and his icons- Hancock and Spider-Man had created a lasting impression on Illi with his use of wooden daggers to combat vampires and the black costume, leading to Illi adopting that weapon as his preferred arms and. Consumed by grief for his fallen comrades, Illi resumed his quest alone. When Illi is bitten by a spider-vampire named Kain, Illi’s blood enzymes reacted unexpectedly with Kain's unique form of vampirismto grant Illi many vampire strengths while eliminating weaknesses inherent to a vampire, most notably the weakness to sunlight and his werewolf gene kicks in also granting him the powers of the ‘shape-shifters’. It was at this time that Illi assumed the unofficial title of "Immortal Child" among his ‘frienemies’. The thing that made Illi so different was he was born 60% human and the other 40% were the lycan and vamp genes combined. Bella recognizes him as the green eyed boy from her dreams and gets automatically attached to him as he has been having dreams of her protecting him. He was taken and baptized in holy water and the council said he was the ‘golden child’ to deliver his people(the future generation of immortal children). Bella and the others arrived back in Forks and with Illi came to of his best allies- Ricko (pronounced Rico), a Quileute who was born from Artificial insemination(his father was a sperm donor was turned into a vampire) and Mickhell (pronounced Micheal), a Navajo born naturally a half vamp and half lycan. They enrolled into Bella’s old high school and ran into Jessicka Stanley, Bella’s first friend when she moved to Forks. Jessicka was now a senior and was getting ready to graduate and ran into Bella and when she saw Illi, it was just as Bella was when she met Edward for the first time! Back in Volterra, Jane and Alec grow worried that this new Caius will be even more powerful than they are and will somehow become a threat to the Volturi. Marcus wonders still on his beloved wife’s death and Aro plays dumb plotting the ultimate trick. Once his plan is fulfilled, he would wipe out the other members, still their powers and become the ultimate ruler of the vampire nation. As Edward suspected it, Aro has finally come back out to play as he sends his Juggernaughts (vampire guardians) to Washington to take care of the Olympic Coven and their allies. Illishiah and his brothers are joined by the Cullens, Jake’s pack and the new addition: Nahuel (who has 3 half-siblings-Nickole, Nina, and Niguel)(AN: YES I MADE HIM HAVE A BROTHER INSTEAD OF JUST 3 SISTERS). '''They battle the beast and Jake is injured while saving Alice from a juggie and Leah is injured badly. '''CHAPTER 5- CHANGES After the fight, Jake and Leah’s injuries are so severe they can’t heal quickly as before. Carlise says he will keep them under the radar and puts Jake and Leah on bed rest next to the half dead Seth, who is still in a coma from the battle! It is while Carlisleis treating Jacob that he takes a blood sample and does tests with it, on the claim that he is fascinated by "werewolves". It is then that he finds out that lycanthropes have 24 pairs of chromosomes, 1 more pair than a human and 1 less than a vampire. Seth, who is lying almost lifeless, gives Carlise only one option-Seth must be transformed by Carlisle Cullen, as the only alternative to death. With Leah’s consent, Carlise bites Seth and when Seth awakes, he sees himself in the mirror, completely healed, but different! Jake and Leah experience the same thing and Carlise calls in help. Emmit and Alice are made to bite them and the two lycan’s wounds only to inject their venom so they can heal(the opposite of what Eddie did to Bella when she was bitten by James) and Jake and Leah heal swiftly under the supervision of Carlisle and discover they no longer have to keep phasing to stay young becoming "The Future"! And since they are lycans, they stay the same, but have the abilities as vampires have now-durability, stamina, agility, reflexes, and regeneration. They also gain a photographic memory, second sight, the ability to change others' emotions, cripple people with their mind and distinctive feels as and flight vampires can do. Seth, however, becomes a hybrid and joins Illishiah and his crew. The Cullens and Bill are impressed on what the team can do and Jake and the pack decide to use these new abilities in their human forms. Jessie happens to see this and questions Bella about it and Illi takes her by the hand to explain. Illishiah and Jessie take a walk and she says why he is not talking to her. He tells her what he is and demonstrates and she says she wants to become a hybrid also and Illi is against it, but he says to her if she chooses that then so be it. But he will only do this if she’s at death’s door somehow. When the crew find out Aro has issued a challenge to end it all, the Cullens come up with a plan to join the Volturi and eradicate them from the inside in their own territory. Aro sends his Juggernaughts to attack Forks to eradicate the Cullens and their allies. Jessie gets caught in the explosion and Illi gets highly upset. Carlisle says she doesn’t have much time to live and Jessie reminds him of his promise and he honors it by biting her, changing her into a hybrid. She and Seth are the only hybrids born by a hybrid bite. CHAPTER 6-TEAM ILLISHIAH Charlie and Nahuel’s aunt Hulien had gotten married and he moved the crew into his new home in the outskirts of Seattle. Illi had Edward order him the official Hancock and black Spider-Man suits and once he got them in the mail, Illi designed it resembling Hancock’s, had the spider symbol sewed in the chest part and the X-men symbols on his belt and shoulder parts. He took the black Spider-Man mask and his boots and gloves and suited up. His comrades took the idea as ‘crazy’, but supported it, as any true friends would, and went to the costume store and Edward brought them all the X-men costumes and their team was official. They protected Seattle from rising vamp armies and saved many. Aro, decided to attack again and this time had his henchmen capture their allies in order to obtain their powers and become the ultimate vampire elder. Since Bella’s dad was a werewolf of the Navajo tribe, she realized she had the gene and she went to her father, Bill and Ephraim with Ed to learn to unlock her ‘hidden potential’. She uses her pain from losing her loved one’s to awaken her powers and her gene kicks in and she phases. She becomes the first vampire dominant hybrid due to she was turned into a vamp first and discovers she can now have another child again. Illi and his team: Charlie & Hulien (the dynamic duo) Ricko, Mickell, Jessicka (his soul-mate), Bella(his adoptive mother), Seth, Nahuel(who was requested to drink Chief Reed’s blood as a request to save Hulien from Joham and his evil ideas of creating a ‘super race’. Nahuel did not like his father and refused to join him and his family, as he already has a family with his new mother Huilen. Nahuel was sad about his family. He was happy to have Hulien, but thought his father should be a better person and that his mother deserved life. He also saw himself as an evil creation because his birth killed his birth mother. They book a flight to Volterra where they run into a lot of drama and defeat a monstrous Caius and the twins: Alec and Jane. CHAPTER 7-VICTORY Meanwhile, a vengeful Marcus leads the allied family to Aro's stronghold, seeking revenge on the Volturi leader who took from him his beloved and forced him into staying loyal to the Volturi after Ed tells him, and breaks through. It is then discovered that Aro is also a hybrid and was a descendant of Hilter and was trying to succeed Hilter’s methods to create the ‘super race’ he and his brother Joham were working on. Once he gained Joham’s knowledge he had him slaughtered. His children went to avenge his death, but died in the fray also. Jane, Alec, and Felix turn on him also after discovering his plans and join Marcus and the others us before he can escape, Aro is betrayed by his hybrid daughters Amber and Bronte (who become disillusioned with her father's extreme methods) and join with the allies. Aro uses his abilities he achieved from his victims and then makes to leave, whereupon he is confronted by Illi. After a very physical and intense fight scene, Illi finds the weak spot in Aro 's physical offenses and defenses and jams his sword beneath his chest plate shattering his medallion that he used to achieve his powers from his enemies and other around him, bypassing his chest not to slay him yet. Then Illi stabs Aro, breaking the blade in his chest and brakes it then kicks it in him to impale him deeper causing Aro to fly into many pillars and Aro, realizing the blade was soaked in holy water, forces the blade out and falls. As they fall away from each other, Aro says that he is ruined, in reference to the prophecy, and tries to leave. Illi then shoots Aro with spiked bullets, also soaked in holy water, into the false leader, finally ending his life as the bullets have an explosive device into causing Aro to burn from the inside out. With Aro dead, everything returns to normal. CHAPTER 8-FUTURE After celebrations with family and friends, Bella and Edward take their new baby back home. They tuck her in bed and proceed to their bedroom arm-in-arm. Bella tells Edward she wants to try something with him. She places her hands on his face and tries to push away her shield. She has been secretly practicing for this moment. She conjures her special memories that she wants to share with Edward. He is finally able to see for the first time just how deeply she loves him. Edward is unable to control himself; he starts kissing her and breaks her concentration. She stops. However, she tells him that now he knows that no one loves anyone else as much as she loves him. He asks her if she would try again. Bella acquiesces. Once again abandoning restraint, Edward kisses her passionately. This distraction closes Edward to Bella's mind. She wants to open the barrier for Edward so he can access her mind. Alice and Jake discover that when Alice injected her venom into Jake’s wounds she accidently drank some of his blood. In doing so, she gain the ability to see him and werewolves. She also gained an ability to communicate with him and his pack. As they did what other couples were doing, Illishiah and Jessicka sat on the roof top, gazing at the stars while planning the rest of their ‘forever’. In the epilogue, Maxwell Lawrence is involved (J. Jenks' assistant). Bella's initial interaction with him is a little bit longer and, feeling she owes him a favor, she gives him her number and tells him she and family will help him out in return if he ever needs a favor of his own. Max gets himself into some trouble and Bella, Jake, Eddie and Alice get to play The Fantastic Four. Category:Blog posts